User blog:Sim533/Enjoy the Biggest Update Yet!
The news article is up. The article is about the mythology world (duh!) which got launced this Wednesday. There's some information about Series 11, the new loot system, and the update for the friend system of the game. Enjoy! :) LEGO Minifigures Online just got a huge and awesome update. Play now to experience new features, Minifigures and an all new world. Mythology world is here! Check out the brand new Mythology World. Continue the main story and enter into fresh areas and dungeons to fight all new dangerous monsters, such as Harpies and Minotaurs. Gain more levels as you explore this new world, because the level cap is increased to 25 – which means more power for everyone! Meet Greek gods, like Zeus, and take on new challenges like facing the terrible Medusa or squaring off against Hades himself in the underworld! There is always tons of fun to be had in Mythology World. Series 11 Minifigures! A whole new series of Minifigures is now available in the game. Play now to get your hands on the 16 new Minifigures from Series 11. Would you like to play as the Saxophone Player and rock your enemies with powerful solos, the Island Warrior and trap monsters with your bolas or perhaps you would like to try the tricksy Holiday Elf and leave bombs disguised as gifts for your enemies to enjoy? You can get all these new Minifigures by playing the game like before, but we are also introducing new packs of Minifigures in the in-game shop. You can for example try out the fresh Alpine pack, and get your hands on the Yeti, the Mountain Climber and the Pretzel Girl – get the pack now to become a real Alpine expert! New loot system The loot system for getting new Minifigures has been completely revamped. Now you can get Minifigures by looting their parts, and then building them together. All dungeons and Pocket Adventures now contain different pieces for certain Minifigures. Bosses now reward you with awesome chests, full of loot. These chests have the greatest chance for dropping Minifigure parts. Everyone get chests as rewards, but Members receive special Member chests, which have a very high chance of containing a Minifigure part. To complete a Minifigure you need to collect the head, body and legs plus a baseplate. Then you can put all the pieces together and play on with your brand new Minifigure! Easy to play with your friends! This newest update makes it much easier to team up and play together with your friends. Everyone have gotten a unique friend code. You can find your own code by clicking on your friends button in the upper left corner of your screen and opening the friends window. If you give your code to a friend, he can use the code to add you as his friend. You can also easily add people you play with as your friends by clicking their name and selecting Add+. You can see all your friends in a list in the friends window and click on any of them to invite them to your group. When you enter an area as a group, you will automatically end up in the same instance. Playing as a group is a great way to enjoy LEGO Minifigures Online! Team up with your friends and take on awesome dungeons, such as Medieval World's Dragon H Category:Blog posts Category:News